kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Hiro Fujiwara
'''Hiro Fujiwara (藤原 ヒロ, Fujiwara Hiro) is a Japanese manga-ka and the author of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga series.' Biography Hiro Fujiwara was born on December 23, 1981 in Hyōgo Prefecture. She also has 2 older brothers and a dog but is currently living alone. She said that one of her older brothers was an Otaku and anonymously posted the story of his younger sister, Hiro, on the web radio of her work Kaichō wa Maid-sama! in connection with its story of the Younger Sister Day. She also says that being a manga artist was a dream profession when she was young. During high school, she concentrated in playing double bass. While doing literature in a university, she had a gap-year of 4 years to choose what she wanted to be. She started to become a manga artist after she graduated. She mentions that during her university days, she became an assistant for a manga artist and that the experience had helped her with her work now. Career Hiro Fujiwara made her debut by winning the Best Rookie award in the 144th LaLa Mangaka Scout Course for her work Kaeri Michi, Yuki no Netsu (帰り道、雪の熱?). However, this was won under her name, Hiro Izumi and it went on to be published in the April 2005 issue of LaLa DX. She has submitted a few works to Hakusensha's other contest besides the manga artist's other attempts at the LMS and LMG. Those works are, Daiari. (だいあり。, Diary.), Kakera, Hitotsu (欠片、ひとつ), Fly and another untitled work that was going to be sent in to year 2002's LaLa Mangaka Scout Course. Diary. was sent into the 40th Big Challenge Awards but was not short-listed. She was placed 19th for Kakera, Hitotsu that was sent-in to the Hana to Yume Mangaka Course. The third work, Fly was submitted to the 27th Hakusensha Athena Newcomers' Awards and was mentioned in the 2nd issue of Hana to Yume as well as the February issue of LaLa. Nevertheless, her second work was published six months after she won the Best Rookie award in the LaLa Mangaka Scout Course. However, it was her first work to be published under the current pen name, Hiro Fujiwara. Akai Yume (紅い夢, The Crimson Colored Dream) won the 36th LaLa Manga Grand Prix's Fresh Debut Award and was published in the November issue of LaLa DX in year 2004. In the same month, she also had another work titled Hanjuku Wolf (半熟ウルフ) serialized in LaLa Special. For year 2006, she made her last one-shot titled ''Kaichō wa Maid-sama! (会長はメイド様!, lit. Class President is a Maid!) which was published in the February issue of LaLa. However, this one-shot's popularity had made the one-shot spanned into a manga series which is currently serializing in LaLa. It already has 15 volumes published in Japan. The series lasted until mid 2013 and ended with chapter 85. Fujiwara stated that after the story ended, she would take a break from being a mangaka and later return with a new story. In November, the last chapter related to KWMS (A side story of Tora Igarashi ) was released. But in 2017 she created a oneshot of her two work, Kaichou wa Maid Sama! and Yuki wa jigoku ni ochiru no ka! which featured a time skip of both the manga. Within the timeskip it showed the kids of Misaki Ayuzawa and Takumi Usui which are Sara Usui and Rui Usui. Social Media * Official Website * Twitter * Facebook * Instagram * LINE blog * Gmail * YouTube Awards *'Best Rookie' - 144th LaLa Manga Scout Course (LMS) for her work, Kaeri Michi, Yuki no Netsu *'Fresh Debut' - 36th LaLa Manga Grand Prix (LMG) for her work, Akai Yume. *'Outstanding Debut' - 31st Hakusensha Athena Newcomers’ Awards for her first series, Kaichō wa Maid-sama! Trivia *Her first name, Hiro, means "generous". Her surname, Fujiwara, means "field of wisterias". *The manga artist was once active under her previous pen name, Izumi Hiro (和泉 ヒロ) at the end of the 90's but has abandoned the name after she won the Best Rookie award in the LMS for Kaeri Michi, Yuki no Netsu. *She also mentioned that all the characters in Kaichō wa Maid-sama! are easy to draw with the exception of Usui. She also told not to give authorization to continue the animation of his work, due to changes made in his work and adaptation to its taste was not good. *According to her old website, she does original CG and manga of all genres. She has also written poems. *The author had once gone to Hong Kong to attend a signing event. According to an entry at her blog, she said that this was her first overseas signing event. *She also appeared as a guest of honor at the AnimagiC-Convention in Bonn, Germany in 2011. Category:People